random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Commentary on Caillou Brings Back Silo
Welcome, folks! This is Sophie here with yet another commentary. This time, it'll be on a video called Caillou Brings Back Silo by MGHSHour, otherwise known as Erik Mokracek. For those who are curious to know about him, Erik is a 37-year-old man who lives in New Jersey and dedicates a good chunk of his life to making videos on YouTube featuring animated children such as Penny from Sylvanian Families and Jason from The Care Bears Movie. Both SF and TCBM are pieces of media that I happen to love. He also tries and fails to encourage society to revive discontinued foods, drinks, stores, radio stations, etc. with Classix, which I know for sure isn't doing jack shit. Without further delay, let's begin. The Commentary *0:00 - Okay, we're not even a second into this damn video, and already this screams of laziness. Mokracek, is using a still image of Boris from Caillou on Windows Movie Maker and white text to make him speak Pooh's Adventures-style the best you can do? My bet is yes, folks, because it's made by a grown-ass man who graduated high school when he was 21 back in 2002. I'm 18 IRL right now (12-14 if you're talking to my fursona) and I'm going to graduate very soon. The fact that Erik took 3 years longer than average to graduate is beyond me. *0:06 - That part dragged out for 6 seconds? Jesus, Mokracek, the pacing here is another issue! And as for you, Caillou, I hope it's a mission that you can manage, but knowing your whiny demeanor, I doubt you can do it. *0:13 - Boris, you do realize that Caillou wouldn't be able to do something like that unless if you supervise him and maybe use some kind of magic?! *0:20 - Caillou, I had the same question in mind. What the fuck is Silo?! I'm just gonna make a guess and say that Silo is some discontinued crap that virtually no one remembers nowadays. *0:28 - Welp, looks like I'm right. A 4-year-old wouldn't be able to get a job in business, let alone bring back a long-forgotten electronic appliance store. Also, I hate to nitpick on your grammar, Erik, but it's "AN", not "A". *0:35 - I don't think you'll do it, Caillou. *0:41 - What do Twinkies have to do with bringing back an old store? Absolutely fucking nothing! *0:55 - Why does Caillou need Rosie to bring back a store? Even if he brought along, like, 100 people to join him, Silo still wouldn't be revived. *1:10 - I'm stunned that Caillou and Rosie entered Philadelphia without their parents involved. *1:24 - If these kids are going to revive an old store in a flash, I'd label them as Gary-Stu and Mary-Sue, am I correct? *1:31 - Actually, I think security would block their way. *1:38 - Oh, fuck me. Not that GoAnimate shit again! Even then, I'd much rather watch a GoAnimate video than this crap, and I'm not even halfway through it. *1:45 - Speech bubbles? This is a step up from the lazy text, but you could've voiced the man, Erik. *1:51 - Like if that's ever gonna happen. *1:57 - A typewriter? Seriously? I'd expect something like a computer. Also, these adults here are just stupid to let a 4-year-old brat do some dirty work. *2:13 - Where's the text? Laziness has reached its peak, ladies and gentlemen. *2:20 - Editing out unnecessary marks from the character images?! What's that?! *2:27 - How the hell did the office members reach an agreement so fast?! It's official, Caillou is a Gary-Stu and Rosie did nothing to contribute to the return of Silo, thus she has no reason to be part of this! *2:48 - We get it, Caillou! Silo is back for no reason other than to fuel Mokracek's fetish for old stores! Shut, the fuck, up! *3:01 - The news is just wasting time on a pointless revival, that's for sure. *3:09 - The reward is that big all because of bringing back a defunct store?! *3:16 - For what? *3:24 - So Caillou has a bank account and is a 900 trillionaire? 4-year-olds can't have a bank account, and we're probably going to have to wait at least a couple more decades to have trillionaires. *3:44 - Oh yes, a trip to Chuck E. Cheese's. That sure as hell doesn't reek of GoAnimate. *4:40 - Good god, that was an unnecessarily long pause. Final thoughts time, everybody. This is a cheaply-made, ridiculous production with a very predictable, stupid story. Mokracek, you've got a lot to learn. A whole lot. Category:Commentaries by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Commentaries